Eyes on Me
by Yukishiro Madoka
Summary: All he wanted was for her to look at him. onesided SasuHina. Warning: contains minor violence, OOCness, and death.


Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.

A/N. In dedication to Valentine's Day. Warning: NOT very romantic. :( If you don't like dark, freaky stories where the guy doesn't get the girl, well, let's just say that this isn't for you. Lol. :(

To my fans, I really am still working on my fanfics. It's just that for English today, we had to read aloud love poems that we wrote ... and then my classmate wrote one that really stuck out to me. It was unqiue and not corny and cheesy like the others, and it had a really good impact on me. Goosebumps actually appeared on my arms ... lol. :D And for some reason, I thought of SasuHina. Lol. But trust me, it's not romantic. :( Anyway, hope you like it. :)

**xXxXxXx**

Why won't she look at me? Why, why, why?!

Why does she only look at _him?_ What's so great about him? What does he have that I don't? What makes him better than me?

Isn't it obvious that I am so much better than him? Not like I'm full of myself or anything, but I'm so much smarter, richer, more talented, more popular ... Simply put, _I'm better than that loser. _So, why does she look at him, not me?

For God's sake, he doesn't even like her back! He's too busy fawning over another girl to even notice the stares she gives him. He doesn't deserve to be looked at by her. The only one she should look at is me.

_Me._

For years, I've endured this constant despair and frustration. Whatever I did, she wouldn't look at me. When I dropped my books casually, hoping that she would help me pick them up, or at least look at me, she just acted like she didn't even notice. While my fangirls fought each other and fussed over who should help me with my books, she just strolled by, looking and smiling at _him. _When I raised my hand in class and answered a question, girls would squeal about how smart I was. And I would glance over at her to see if she was looking back at me. But no, she just stared at the back of _his _head, blushing and smiling. When I walked right past her, right _in front of her face_, she still didn't even seem to notice me. It was like she was looking right past me - at _him. _Of course, it crossed my mind that I would get better results if I actually _talked _to her. But even then, would it matter? She would still like _him_, and that would never change. Not unless ...

..._he was gone. _

I don't know when I thought of it, but when I did, everything seemed to fall into place - at least, in my imagination. What if I got rid of him - for good? Then she wouldn't be able to look at him anymore, just me. _Me. _

My plan was put into action rather quickly. I don't like to wait - especially for something as urgent as this. I needed to get rid of him, and _fast. _

He walks by my house every day after school. So, today, I waited for him at the front door. And when I saw him, I called him over and asked him to help me with English homework. At first, he looked at me like I was crazy. And then he asked why _I _of all people would need help for homework.

He has a big ego, and I used this to my advantage. I casually told him that I was decently intelligent, but his intelligence surpassed mine. I tried not to sound sarcastic, but I'm afraid I couldn't help myself. Even so, he took the bait. He grinned at me and tried to act like he was too good to help someone like me. But I used another flaw of his to my advantage - his obsession with ramen. I offered him free coupons to the ramen bar nearby - and he jumped at the opportunity. I invited him inside and asked him to sit down on the sofa. He waited for me to get my homework. I headed straight to my basement to get ropes and a knife from my kitchen. All the while, I couldn't help but smirk, excitement and glee bursting in my chest. He really _is _an idiot.

We didn't have English homework today.

I crept from behind him, and before the idiot knew what hit him, I tied him up with ropes. He demanded to know what I was doing, but his anger was immediately washed away with terror at the sight of the knife in my hand.

Oh, how I loved seeing the fear in his eyes.

I plunged the knife into his leg, and he howled with pain. I just kept on plunging that knife into his flesh, relishing in his anguished screams and the blood.

Oh, the blood! It felt hot and thick on my hands, and smelled like old coins. The sight of that thick, red blood spilling from his flesh was one of the most fascinating things I've ever seen.

I continued to stab him, and after a few more moments, it was all over.

Let's just say that he won't be screaming anymore. And better yet, he won't be looked at by _her _anymore.

**xXxXxXx**

Days passed, and she didn't look at him anymore. But then, she didn't look at me, either.

I don't understand. Why won't she still look at me? He's gone, isn't he? Why won't she look at me?!

All she does now is look longingly at his empty seat, and this makes me angry. Because in a way, she's looking at him - at least, in her imagination. She's wishing that he's there. Nothing's changed. She still loves him.

Fine, then. If she won't change her mind about that idiot - if she won't look at me, then I'll just do the same thing that I did to him.

I'll kill her, I really will. And then I'll kill myself, too. It's not like I had anything to live for in this world, anyway. I had nothing - nothing except her.

So, I'll kill her, and then myself. And then we can be together.

I stare at her from the corner of my eye, and every few seconds, my eyes dart to the clock, and then back. Just a few more minutes until school is over ... just hours away from my life's greatest triumph ...

And then the cops come.

It's all a blur - they said something about me being under arrest for murder - and then they snapped handcuffs on me. Everyone's staring at me right now, but I don't care. I don't care anymore. Nothing's ever going to be right. Nothing ever goes right for me.

The cops take me away. As they drag me out of the classroom, I turn back to have one last glimspe of her - and then, despite my circumstances, what I see makes me smirk a little.

Because there she is, looking at me.


End file.
